The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 Jan 2018
00:00:01 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:00:48 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:45 CHAT Max-champ: chat died 00:03:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 00:03:57 CHAT C.Syde65: No it didn't. 00:04:02 CHAT Max-champ: yes it did 00:04:08 CHAT C.Syde65: It didn't. 00:04:11 CHAT Max-champ: it did 00:04:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Give me a chance to explain. 00:04:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: It probably did die 00:04:48 CHAT C.Syde65: It was only 5 minutes. 00:04:54 CHAT C.Syde65: That's not long enough. 00:05:19 CHAT Max-champ: 5 minutes is enough to kill the chat 00:05:59 CHAT C.Syde65: It isn't. Case closed. 00:06:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 00:06:16 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen BlackQuinn 00:06:16 CBOT BrickleBot: C.Syde65: I last saw BlackQuinn 3 days, 20 hours, 35 minutes, and 26 seconds ago. 00:06:20 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:22 CHAT Max-champ: i close cases here 00:06:23 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen Harleyquin16 00:06:23 CBOT BrickleBot: C.Syde65: I last saw Harleyquin16 101 days, 22 hours, 14 minutes, and 33 seconds ago. 00:06:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 00:06:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West is on CCC again. 00:06:37 CHAT Max-champ: i am the judge 00:06:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Ever since I enabled options the other day chat keeps getting this weird font when I join 00:06:45 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Korra which account? 00:06:57 CHAT Qstlijku: The check your DMs account? 00:07:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:07:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh actually looks like there were two of them 00:07:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Staff DM. 00:07:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Check your DMs i just sent you $100 Amazon gift: CHAT Hi guys! CHAT Did you know-this is the tag line of a wiki 00:07:24 CHAT Qstlijku: 6:02 CHAT Check your DMs i just sent you a $100 Amazon gift CHAT Hi guys! 00:07:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheHomesickMeme was apparently him as well. 00:07:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Notice different name 00:07:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah the guy who came here 00:07:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohh. 00:08:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't even notice there was two of them. 00:08:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like there were two accounts earlier too 00:08:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Did he message Mess on hangouts? 00:09:28 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Korra - Did my PM get through? 00:09:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh yeah, I was there when those accounts got banned. CHAT They also came to Matiyunu wiki 00:09:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/newusers CHAT Tfw most of those are West. 00:10:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 00:11:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lazy link. ^ 00:11:20 CHAT C.Syde65: My PM message didn't get through I guess. 00:11:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It did. 00:11:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm just busy and it's not urgent. I'll reply soon. 00:11:55 CHAT Qstlijku: He just switched accounts 00:12:57 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:37 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:13:42 JOIN StrayNeko has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:07 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Neko (Robin) 00:14:18 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Neko did you know you have my PMs blocked? 00:14:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mario, Neko, and Rick! o/ 00:14:38 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Rick (Robin) 00:14:54 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >If staff give KorraFanatic rights I LEAVE FOREVER CHAT well then 00:15:04 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i guess we know who's getting a promotion soon 00:15:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Was that account used again? 00:15:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Hopefully they meant it. 00:15:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Hopefully they actually do leave when that happens. 00:15:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They won't. 00:15:36 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 00:15:43 CHAT C.Syde65: I just hope they do. 00:15:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Since then we won't have to put up with them. 00:15:52 CHAT Max-champ: mime 00:15:56 CHAT Max-champ: is gonna leave 00:16:34 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:39 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 00:16:48 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Jr Mime doesn't have the ability to give users rights on wikis. 00:16:54 CHAT C.Syde65: He is a VSTF. 00:17:01 CHAT C.Syde65: VSTF can't promote other users. 00:17:37 CHAT Qstlijku: In PM? 00:17:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 00:17:55 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @Syde CHAT http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights/Jr_Mime "00:20, December 21, 2017 Jr Mime (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:CCChatOverlord from (none) to bot and Chat moderator (test)" 00:18:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes but. 00:18:08 CHAT C.Syde65: He's an admin there. 00:18:14 CHAT C.Syde65: It's different in that case. 00:26:18 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 2016 04 23